


Asking For Help

by garebearthesquare



Category: Markiplier TV (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Biting, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Smut, Top Mark Fischbach, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garebearthesquare/pseuds/garebearthesquare
Summary: Mark walks in on Ethan jacking off to a self-insertion fanfic... about Mark. Mark decides he might need a little help. This is pure, nearly plotless smut, so read at your own discretion. Enjoy!
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Asking For Help

Ethan knows he shouldn’t be doing this.

He knows that if Mark knew what he was doing, he would probably never talk to him again.

But he clicks the link anyway.

The fanfiction, entitled “Breathless”, is headed with a very attractive, if edited photo of Mark. Ethan feels his face heat up.

“So stupid,” Ethan mutters to himself, but then he begins reading.

The fanfiction is decently written; while occasionally a little subpar grammatically, the plot is straight and to the point: Mark fucks the reader senseless after a long, arduous foreplay session involving a paddle and some rope. Ethan isn’t very far in when his half-hard cock stiffens into a full-blown erection. He hesitantly palms himself.

“Mm, fuck…” The pressure is so good, and Ethan imagines that his hand is Mark’s when he bucks upwards into it. He sets his phone down and decides to close his eyes, letting his imagination create the rest of this scenario. He strokes his dick through his boxers, his mind flooding with the sinful thoughts of Mark pulling on him, bruising him, fucking into him mercilessly…growling while he uses Ethan as his own personal fuck-toy.

Ethan doesn’t hear himself whimper Mark’s name, but Mark does. REAL Mark, the one standing right outside his bedroom door with his arm still poised for a knock that never comes.

Instead, Mark decides to open the door JUST enough to peek in. He knows it’s wrong. He doesn’t care, not in the slightest while his own cock begins to harden in his jeans. And besides, he has to be sure that he just heard what he THINKS he heard, because if he did, he doesn’t want to miss this for the world.

“Mm, fuck, Mark,” whines Ethan under his breath, but Mark hears it all the same. His eyes fall upon Ethan’s hand, which is moving in and out of his black boxers slowly. 

Fuck.

Mark doesn’t know what he’s thinking as he quietly makes his way into the bedroom - apart from jumping Ethan’s bones, obviously. He comes up behind Ethan, who has his eyes tightly closed and his eyebrows furrowed, and places his large hand over Ethan’s slender one - the one that’s currently busied with jacking himself off. Ethan jumps approximately four and a half feet in the air before spinning around to see Mark.

“M-Mark! I can explain, I’m just -” Ethan sputters, but he knows he can’t explain. Not this time. But the look in Mark’s dark eyes suggests that he won’t need to do much explaining.

“Shh, baby, let me…” Mark shushes, removing Ethan’s hand entirely and taking over jacking him off. Ethan whimpers, but melts backwards into Mark. 

Ethan’s mind is racing. What the fuck is going on? Mark, jacking him off?! Did he pass out and end up in a wet dream?

No. The way Mark’s teeth feel on his neck is far too real for this to be a dream.

Mark is jacking him off.

Ethan lets out a long, high-pitched moan as Mark continues to stroke him, having freed his dick from his boxers a few moments ago. The skin-to-skin contact makes Ethan buck up into Mark’s hand and blush heatedly in embarrassment. He feels like a horny, desperate teenager, but Mark doesn’t seem to mind as he lets out a groan of his own.

Mark is so hard behind Ethan, so hard it almost hurts. He’s hunched uncomfortably over the back of Ethan’s chair, but he hardly minds as he watches Ethan writhe under his touch. He looks so good like this, with his face red and glossy with sweat, with his mouth hanging open in pure pleasure. Fuck, Mark could cum just from looking at it. When Ethan bucks up into his hand again and again, Mark’s own dick twitches with arousal.

“Mark, I’m gonna - fuck - I’m close, I’m -” and with that, Ethan’s body jerks violently and he cums long and hard. Mark revels in the way his eyelashes twitch as he spills into his hand.

Mark allows Ethan to recover and pulls his own dick out, stroking it fast and hard. He closes his eyes and replays Ethan’s orgasm, the way Ethan whimpered his name before cumming. It’s not long before his body tenses and he comes too, a small grunt of Ethan’s name falling out of his mouth.

Ethan’s eyes are glazed over as he watches Mark finish.

“Fuck… why did you do that?” Ethan finally speaks, pulling himself upright in his chair.

“Because you sounded like you needed some help,” jokes Mark, “and hey, maybe next time just ask me.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I ship Mark and Amy SO HARD and I love writing about them...I just also love myself some Crankiplier. I've also found that Crankiplier seems to do better on this site than Mark/Amy? Would anyone be interested in reading about a threesome between the trio?
> 
> I obviously do not own and am not associated with any characters present in this story. This is fiction written for my own enjoyment.


End file.
